


Painfully Sober

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Episode: s01e13 Mama's Here Now, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver squints against the morning sun and turns back into the pillow, away from the light. He clings to the last dregs of sleep but knows it’s a losing battle and eventually pushes himself up. He sits on his bed, pillows and blankets piled around, and lets his head fall in his hands with a groan. His entire body aches and his head is pounding. He didn’t think he’d had that much last night but maybe this is just another one of the amazing things he gets to look forward to now that he’s getting older. Hangovers that are extra horrific to go with those gray hairs he found last week. Whoop-de-freaking-do.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>An episode 1x13 coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

Oliver squints against the morning sun and turns back into the pillow, away from the light. He clings to the last dregs of sleep but knows it’s a losing battle and eventually pushes himself up. He sits on his bed, pillows and blankets piled around, and lets his head fall in his hands with a groan. His entire body aches and his head is pounding. He didn’t think he’d had that much last night but maybe this is just another one of the amazing things he gets to look forward to now that he’s getting older. Hangovers that are extra horrific to go with those gray hairs he found last week. Whoop-de-freaking-do.

Throwing off the sheets and comforter tangled around this legs, Oliver heads into the bathroom. After taking care of things, he peels the dry contacts out of his eyes, washes his face, and starts brushing his teeth. The routine helps him feel a little better, a little more human, and gives him a chance to replay last night in his head.

Meeting Connor’s friends had been wonderful. They were all so nice and fun and Connor was nice and fun around them. And Oliver and Connor got to be nice and fun together around them. He had actually been a little surprised how easy they were around Connor’s friends. Meeting the friends always creates some hiccups but there really hadn’t been any last night. They had just been themselves. It had been almost like they were real boyfriends.

 

_Boyfriends._

 

Why is that word reminding him of something last night and oh no!

Toothpaste on his chin, toothbrush poised midair, Oliver looks up to see his own panicked expression in the mirror.

 

 

_No. We’ve waited long enough. I wanna be boyfriends again._

_I wanna be boyfriends again._

_Boyfriends again._

_Boyfriends_

 

Dammit!

He wipes the toothpaste off his chin and rinses his mouth, trying to remember what else had been said in his drunken, handsy, filter-less state. Connor had said something. Something about Oliver getting sober and sleeping and…and what? There was something else. Something more. Connor had said something else and what was it? Then Oliver remembers what he’d breathed out as he fell asleep.

 

_I love you._

 

Did he really say that? Oliver turns away from the mirror to lean back against the sink and presses a hand over his mouth. Did he really tell Connor he wanted to be boyfriends and that he loved him? Really! That’s really what happened last night. Then and there, Oliver decides he’s never drinking again.

This is a disaster. He can’t believe he screwed this up so bad. Connor is going to freak out. Connor’s going to freak and he’s going to leave and Oliver ruined everything. Again!

He was drunk. If Connor brings it up he’ll just say he was drunk and play it off like it isn’t a big deal. Because it isn’t a big deal. Drunk people say and do stupid things all the time. It’s not important. It’s not like Oliver meant it or anything.

Except he did. He really, really did.

Oliver lets his head fall into his hands again and just wishes he could go back to bed.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Connor says, peeking into the bathroom. “Here, I come bearing gifts.” He holds out a glass of water and some aspirin, which Oliver happily downs. “So, how you feeling?”

Oliver gives him a look and puts the glass down on the sink. “I’ve been better.”

“Well, I figured as much.” Connor leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms. “But really, how you feeling?”

“I don’t know.” Oliver shrugs. What does Connor want with this? “Head hurts. Don’t feel up for running any marathons.”

Connor hums in sympathy. “But, on the whole, you feeling okay? Or—I don’t know—sober?”

With that, Oliver remembers. _I want this and you. I really do…when you’re sober._ He locks eyes with Connor and sees more than he ever hoped for. “Painfully sober.”

Connor pushes off the doorframe and crowds Oliver back against the sink. He takes Oliver’s hips in his hands and pulls him close. He leans in until their lips are almost touching and breathes out, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
